yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarina
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | anime deck = Mirror | gender = female | relatives = Sartorius (olderbrother) | previous affiliation = Society of Light | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Sarina, known in Japan as Mizuchi Saiou,「斎王美寿知」is Sartorius' younger sister, who is a miko. Design .]] Sarina's character designs were overseen by Kenichi Hara. Sarina wears the ceremonial red and white clothes of a miko with sandals. Her dark hair is elaborately arranged in a flowing ponytail behind her, with the bangs closest to her face positioned on the outermost edges of her head, and she also wears round earrings. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left hand. Biography Sarina granted her assassins special abilities with her own powers, and erected a barrier around Domino City that prevented Duel Monster spirits from leaving the boundary while Frost and Thunder dueled Tyranno and Syrus . After disposing of her subordinates, she challenged Aster and Jaden to a tag duel in KaibaLand's virtual system, but was ultimately defeated. Sarina then revealed that she wished to save her brother from the influence of an evil aura housed in a Hero card that was shown to him when they were younger. In a final act of gratitude, she helped those trapped within the virtual world to escape, but was left behind in the collapsing program, digitizing herself to act as her brother's "guardian". While no mention of it is made in the English adaptation, the Japanese version further includes a promise by Sugoroku Mutou to speak with Seto Kaiba in hopes of restoring her consciousness. Sarina returns near the end of the second year to contribute to the satellite’s demise. Afterwards, she is flown in to Duel Academy via helicopter by Kaiba's associates and reunited with her brother. She is captured by Nightshroud under unknown circumstances in order to force Sartorius to accept the power of darkness. He corners and duels Jaden in order to save his sister, but she appears to Jaden and urges him to defeat her brother. Jaden does so, overcoming Sartorius' trump card "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" that he placed in Jaden's Deck, and he is reunited with his sister in the World of Darkness. They are both revived when Jaden defeats Nightshroud. Deck Sarina plays a Mirror Deck. Each of her Silver Spirit 「式神, Shikigami」 monsters, based off spirits called shikigami, is paired with another, and she uses their abilities to constantly revive them from the Graveyard to either activate "Mirror Bind", or to use for "Full Moon Mirror". Once a collection of ten counters has collected on the latter, she is able to play "Infinite Fiend Mirror" to summon nine tokens of her powerful "Dark Creator" to the field. The concept of Sarina's cards is derived from onmyōdō, and she herself takes on the role of an onmyōji during episodes in which she makes appearances. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters